dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Warly'ego (DSS)
300px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Warly'ego, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających DLC - Rozbitkowie. Warly (DSS) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "A trusty companion in these environs." - "Wierny towarzysz w tych okolicach." Złota Siekiera - "A golden chopper!" - "Złoty tasak!" Obsydianowa siekiera - "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" - "Kiedy macham tym, naprawdę się kurzy*!" ("build up a head of steam" dosł. ~ "tworzyć kłąb pary" - to angielskie powiedzenie zbliżone do polskiego "robić coś aż się kurzy".) Maczeta - "I could chop a lot of onions with this!" - "Mogę tym posiekać mnóstwo cebul!" Złota maczeta - "Fancy slicer." - "Luksusowa szatkownica." Obsydianowa maczeta - "You can overheat swinging this thing too much." - "Wywijając tym za dużo, możesz się przegrzać" Łopata - "I'm not the landscaping type." - "Nie jestem typem ogrodnika." Złota łopata - "Shiny." - "Błyszcząca." Kilof - "For those tough to crack nuts." - "Dla tych, co mają problem z rozłupywaniem orzechów" Złoty kilof - "That looks nice." - "Wygląda nieźle." Brzytwa - "If only I had aftershave...- "Gdydym tylko miał płyn po goleniu..." Młot - "For tenderizing boeuf!" - "Do zmiękczania wołowiny!" Widły - "Proper farm gear." - "Odpowiednie farmerskie narzędzie." Światło Ognisko i ' 'Obudowane ognisko Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - Ognisko (wypalone) - Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - Kominek Kominek (po zbudowaniu) - Kominek (wysoki ogień) - Kominek (normalny ogień) - Kominek (niski ogień) - Kominek (żar) - Kominek (wypalone) - Obsydianowe ognisko Obsydianowe ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - Obsydianowe ognisko (wysoki ogień) - Obsydianowe ognisko (normalny ogień) - Obsydianowe ognisko (niski ogień) - Obsydianowe ognisko (żar) - Obsydianowe ognisko (wypalone) - Inne Pochodnia - Pochodnia (wypalona) - Kask górnika - Dyniowa latarnia - Latarnia - Krogle - Latarnia butelkowa - Żeglarstwo Drewniana tratwa - "These logs might be better suited to a fire..." - "te kłody lepiej nadawałyby się na ognisko" Tratwa - "Better than swimming I suppose. If I could swim." - "Chyba lepsze niż pływanie. Jeśli umiałbym pływać" Łódź wiosłowa - "Free me from the shackles of this island!" - "Uwolnij mnie od kajdan tej wyspy" Łódź ładunkowa - "For long distance hauls." - "Na dalekie wypady" Opancerzona łódź wiosłowa - "I am comforted by it's sea-worthiness." - "Jej morska dostojność uspokaja mnie" Zestaw naprawczy - "A most sensible travelling companion." - "Najpraktyczniejszy towarzysz w podróży" Palmowy żagiel - "This should speed things up." - "Powinno wszystko przyspieszyć" Żagiel - Wężoskórzy żagiel - Pochodnia morska - Latarnia morska - Armata - Pułapka morska - Sieć - Luneta - Czapka kapitana - Kapelusz piracki Kamizelka ratunkowa - Przetrwanie Pułapka - Pułapka na ptaki - Siatka - Wędka - Małpia durnopiłka - Tropikalny parasol - Parasol - Miodowy okład - Lecznicza maść - Odtrutka - Palmowy plecak - Plecak - Świński plecak - Śpiwór - Futrzasty śpiwór - Namiot - Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - Spalona przybudówka - Palmowy szałas - Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - Ładny parasol - Luksusowy wachlarz - "Why is it so big?" - "Dlaczego to jest tak duże?" Kompas : Kompas - *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A temperature stone" - "Temperaturowy kamień" : Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Vanilla ice" - "Waniliowy lód" : Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Still cold" - "Ciągle zimny" : Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's warming up nicely" - "Ładnie się nagrzewa" : Termiczny kamień (gorący)- "Hot!" - "Gorący!" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Kij małż - Kompostownik - Lodówka - Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - : Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - Garnek : Garnek - : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "A masterpiece takes time" - "Arcydzieło potrzebuje czasu" : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Nearly there..." - "Już prawie..." : Garnek (skończone) - : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - Spalony garnek - Suszarnia : Suszarnia - : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsnez p Mięso - "I must remember to cut across the grain" - "Muszę pamiętać, żeby ciąć w poprzek włókien" Upieczone mięso - "Could use a chimichurri sauce..." - "Przydałby mi się sos chimichurri..." Susz - "Could use chipotle...." - "Przydało by się chipotle...." Mięso- "Hmmm, nice marbling" - "Hmmm, niezły marmur" Upieczone mięso z potwora -"Could use... uh... I don't even..." - "Przydała by się... uh ... Nawet nie..." Potworny susz -"Could use.. better judgment..." - "Może użyje... zdrowego rozsądku.." Kąsek - "Fresh protein!" - "Świeże białko!" Upieczony kąsek - "Could use sea salt..." - "Przydała by się sól morska..." Mały susz - Udko -"Dark meat!" - "Niejasne mięso!" Usmażone udko -"Could use a light honey garlic glaze..." - "Przydała by się lekka glazura z miodem czosnkowym..." Ryba -"Poisson!" - "Łosoś!" Upieczona ryba -"Could use a squeeze of lemon..." - "Przydał by się sok z cytryny..." Węgorz -"Anquille" - "Mały wąż" Ugotowany węgorz -"Could use some cajun spices..." - "Przydało by się trochę pikantnych przypraw..." Żabie udka -"I am hopping with excitement" - "Skacze z podekscytowania" Pieczone żabie udka -"Could use garlic and clarified butter..." - "Przydał by się czosnek i masło klarowane..." Skrzydło bazytoperza -"Hmmm, maybe a soup stock of batwings?" - "Hmmm, może zrobię zupę ze skrzydeł nietoperza?" Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza -"Needs garlic..." - "Potrzebuję czosnku..." Trąba koalefanta -"This meat has a gamery odor." - "To mięso ma zapach gryzoni." Zimowa trąba koalefanta -"Not the finest cut of meat." - "Nie najmniejszy kawałek mięsa." Upieczona trąba koalefanta -"Could use...Hm...I'm stumped..."Przydał by się...Hm....Jestem zakłopotany..." Liściaste mięso -"Meaty leaves? I'm so confused..." - "Liściaste mięso? Jestem zmieszany..." Upieczone liściaste mięso -"Could use less oxymorons..." - "Przydało by się mniej oksymoronu..."to epitet sprzeczny, którą tworzy się przez zestawienie wyrazów o przeciwstawnych znaczeniach, w tym przypadku Liściaste (roślinne) Mięso Surowa ryba - Rybny stek - Morski kąsek - Upieczony morski kąsek - Martwa meduza - Upieczona meduza - Suszona meduza - Martwy rybopies - Martwy miecznik - Martwy homar - Pieczony homar - Małż - Ugotowany małż - Płetwa rekina - Ryba tropikalna - Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Fresh fruit!" - "Świeży owoc!" Ugotowane jagody - "Could use a pinch of sugar..." - "Przydałaby się szczypta cukru..." Jaskiniowy banan - Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - Smoczy owoc - Upieczony smoczy owoc - Durian - Ekstra śmierdzący durian - Granat - Kawałek granatu - Arbuz - Grillowany arbuz - Kokos - Upieczony kokos - Ziarna kawy - Palone ziarna kawy - Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "Corn! Sweet, sweet corn!" - "Kukurydza! Słodka, słodka kukurydza!" Popcorn - "Could use miso and lardons..." - "Przydałoby się miso i słonina..." Marchewka - "Fresh picked produce!" - "Świeżo zebrany produkt!" Ugotowana marchewka - "Could use olive oil and cilantro..." - "Przydałaby się oliwa z oliwek i kolendra..." Dynia - "I'm the pumking of the world!" - "Jestem dyniokrólem świata!" Gorąca dynia - "Could use pie crust and nutmeg..." - "Przydałoby się kruche ciasto i gałka muszkatołowa..." Bakłażan - "Aubergine!" - "Bakłażan!" Duszony bakłażan - "Could use tomato sauce and parmesan..." - "Przydałby się pomidorowy sos i parmezan..." Ugotowana mandragora - "Could use... an explanation..." - "Przydałoby się... wyjaśnienie..." Czerwony kapelusz - "Perhaps I could make a good soup." - "Być może mógłbym zrobić dobrą zupę." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Could use cream and salt..." - "Przydałaby się krem i sól..." Zielony kapelusz - "Don't crowd the mushrooms." - "Nie gromadź grzybów." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Could use butter and chives..." - "Przydałoby się masło i szczypiorek..." Niebieski kapelusz - "What deliciousness shall you yield?" - "Cóż za smakowitość możesz dać?" Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Could use smoked salt and balsamic vinegar..." - "Przydałaby się wędzona sól i ocet balsamiczny..." Wodorosty - "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." - "Nie mam wystarczająco doświadczenia z tym składnikiem." Upieczone wodorosty - "Could use toasted sesame seeds..." - "Przydałby się przypieczone nasiona sezamu..." Suszone wodorosty - "Could use Tamari..." - "Przydałoby się Tamari..."(Tamari to rodzaj Sosu sojowego) Słodki ziemniak - "Starch never tasted so sweet." - "Skrobia nigdy nie smakowała tak słodko." Upieczony słodki ziemniak - "Could use touch of curry and creme freche..." - "Przydałaby się szczypta curry i crème fraîche..." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Pozostałe potrawy - Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - Usmażone jajko - Zgniłe jajo - Jajo wysokiego ptaka - Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - Oko Jeleniocyklopa - Nasiona - Upieczone nasiona - Upieczony orzech brzozowy - Płatki - Miąższ kaktusa - Grillowany kaktus - Kwiat kaktusa - Porost - Miód - Skrzydła motyla - Masło - Elektryczne mleko - Zgnilizna - Tłuszcz - Część mózgokiełka - Nauka Maszyna nauki - Spalona maszyna nauki - Silnik alchemiczny - Spalony silnik alchemiczny - Zimometr - Spalony zimometr - Deszczomierz - Spalony deszczomierz - Piorunochron - Piorunochron (naładowany) - Proch strzelniczy - Tranzystor - Kostkarka - Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - : Strażak (wyłączony) - : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - Walka Włócznia - Trująca włócznia - Obsydianowa włócznia - Mięsna maczuga - Trawiasta zbroja - Drewniana zbroja - Muszelkowa zbroja - Wapienna zbroja - Obsydianowa zbroja - Marmurowa zbroja - Zbroja z łusek - Kask futbolowy Dmuchawka - Usypiająca strzałka - Podpalająca Strzałka - Trująca strzałka - Bumerang - Bumerang (uderza postać) - Pszczela mina - Zębowa Pułapka - Kokonta - Obsydianowy kokonat - Kusza łowiecka - Trująca kusza łowiecka - Obsydianowa kusza łowiecka - Kolec macki - Gwiazda poranna - Berło tornad - Ślimaczy hełm - Ślimacza zbroja - Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia : Skrzynia - : Skrzynia (pełna) - : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - Spalona skrzynia - Tabliczka : Tabliczka - Spalona tabliczka - Ul : Ul - : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - Ul (trochę miodu) - Ul (bez miodu) - Spalony ul - Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - " Chlew : Chlew - : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - Spalony chlew - Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - Mur z trawy (postawiony) - Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - Drewniany mur (postawiony) - Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - Kamienny mur (postawiony) - (w ekwipunku) - (postawiony) - Materiały Lina - Deski - Rzeźbiony kamień - Papirus - Tkanina - Wapień - Samorodek złota - Lód - Pusta butelka - Fioletowy klejnot - Koszmarne paliwo - Magia Mięsna kukła - "Part of my soul is within." - "W środku jest część mojej duszy." Spalona mięsna kukła - Presticylindrator - Spalony presticylindrator - Manipulator cienia - Spalony manipulator cienia - Fletnia Pana - Stary dzwonek - Mroczna latarnia - Zbroja nocy - Miecz nocy - Człowiek orkiestra - Nietoperza pałka - Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - Chłodny amulet - Koszmarny amulet - Płomienne berło - Lodowe berło - Teleportacyjne berło - Ognisko teleportacji - Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - Odzież Przybory do szycia - Wianek - "Who doesn't look good in this?!" - "Kto w tym nie wygląda dobrze?!" Królicze nauszniki - "Ahh, fuzzy!" - "Ach, futrzane!" Słomiany kapelusz - "Now I am on island time." - "Czas na wakacje na wyspie." Cylinder - "For a night out on the...town..." - "Na noc w...mieście..." Kapelusz mózgomyśli - Lodowa kostka - Modny melon - Bawoli kapelusz - "Fits perfectly." - "Pasuje idealnie." Pajęczy kapelusz - Oczna parasolka - Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "Essential honey harvesting attire." - "Strój do zbierania esencji miodowej." Kapelusz z piór - "What am I supposed to do with this?" - "Co niby powinienem z tym zrobić?" Krzaczasty kapelusz - Czapka zimowa - "I know when to don this and not a minute sooner." - "Wiem kiedy to założyć i nie zrobię tego ani minuty wcześniej." Czapka z kociszopa - Tam O' Shanter - Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - Wytworna kamizelka - Letnia kamizelka - Kwiecista koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - Puchowa kamizelka - Kurtka hibernująca - Absurdasol - Kapelusz wężoskórzy - Kurtka wężoskórza - Kombinezon z tłuszczu - Zbroja wiatrochron - Maska przeciwgazowa - Kapelusz aerodynamiczny - Laska - "Now we are cooking with gas!" - "Teraz dajemy do pieca!" Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - Amulet konstruowania - Amulet leniwego zbieracza - Berło leniwego podróżnika - Gwiezdne berło - Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - Siekierokilof - Tulecytowa korona - Tulecytowa maczuga - Tulecytowa zbroja - Tulecytowy strażnik - Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - : Świerk (ścięty) - : Świerk (podpalony) - : Świerk (spalony) - : Świerk (spróchniały) - Kłody drewna - Kłody drewna (podpalone) - Węgiel drzewny - Szyszka - Szyszka (zasadzona) - Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Palma : Palma - : Palma (ścięta) - : Palma (podpalona) - : Palma (spalona) - Tropikalne drzewo : Tropikalne drzewo - : Tropikalne drzewo (ścięte) - : Tropikalne drzewo (podpalone) - : Tropikalne drzewo (spalone) - Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - Żywa kłoda - Sadzonka : Sadzonka - : Sadzonka (zebrana) - : Sadzonka (podpalona) - Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - Trawa : Trawa - : Trawa (zebrana) - : Trawa (jałowa) - : Trawa (podpalona) - Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina : Trzcina - : Trzcina (zebrana) - : Trzcina (podpalona) - Cięta trzcina - Krzak bambusa : Krzak bambusa - : Krzak bambusa (ścięty) - : Krzak bambusa (podpalony) - Bambus - Wykopany krzak bambusa - Krzak winorośli : Krzak winorośli - : Krzak winorośli (ścięty) - : Krzak winorośli (podpalony) - Winorośl - Wykopany krzak winorośli - Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - Mięsista bulwa - Obserwująca roślina - Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - Kwiaty - Złe kwiaty - Mroczne płatki - Nasiona (konkretny typ) - Marchewka (zasadzona) - Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - Plaster miodu - Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - Kości - Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - : Jajo (zimne) - : Jajo (gorące) - : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - Pusty pień : Pusty pień - : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - Krzemień - Saletra - Marmur - Bazalt - Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - Nagrobek (2) - Nagrobek (3) - Nagrobek (4) - Grób - Grób (rozkopany) - Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - Statua Harfy - Marmurowy filar - 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - : Ślady koalefanta - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - Piórka Czarne piórko - Czerwone piórko - Lazurowe piórko - Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - Pierścieniowata Rzecz - Korbowata Rzecz - Pudełkowata Rzecz - Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - Świńska pochodnia - Kościane oko - Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - Kościane oko (spopielone) - Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - Żądło - Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - Tunel robaka (otwarty) - Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - Staw - Szkielet - Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - Jedwab - Kokon pająków - Jajo pająka - Nora królika - Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - Bawoli róg - Gnój - Obóz Morsa (zimą) - Obóz Morsa (latem) - Kieł morsa - Róg kozy woltowej - Skóra macki - Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - Zapadlisko (odkopane) - Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Zielone grzybowe drzewo - Świecący kwiat - Świecąca bulwa - Świetlista jagoda - Stalagmit - Strzelisty stalagmit - Spilagmit - Połamane muszle - Szlam slurtle - Guano - Kopiec Slurtle - Królikarnia - Spalona królikarnia - Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - Listowie - Bananowiec jaskiniowy - 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - Zepsuci mechaniczni - Relikty - Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - Tulecytowy mur - Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - Mechaniczny goniec - Mechaniczna wieża - Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - Psy gończe Pies gończy - Czerwony pies gończy - Niebieski pies gończy - Pająki Pająk - Pająk (uśpiony) - Pająk (martwy) - Pająk wojownik - Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - Pająk jaskiniowy - Pająk spluwacz - Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - Świniopodobne Merm - Świniołak - Morsy MacTusk - WeeTusk - Pozostałe potwory Grue - Grue (atak) - Wysoki ptak - Krampus - Macka - Bazytoperz - Duch - Ślizgacz - Orzechowiec - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - Bawół (uśpiony) - Bawół (ogolony) - Bawół (podążający za postacią) - Pszczoły Pszczoła - Pszczoła (schwytana) - Świnie Świnia - Świnia (martwa) - Króliki Wielki królik - Beardlord - Koalefanty Koalefant - Zimowy koalefant - Kozy woltowe Koza woltowa - Koza woltowa (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - Pingwin - Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - Slurtle - Snurtle - 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - Motyl (schwytany) - Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - Kruk (schwytany) - Mały ptak - Mały ptak (głodny) - Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - Gobbler - Króliki Królik - Królik (schwytany) - Beardling - Beardling (schwytany) - Małe bawoły Mały bawół - Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - : Świetliki (schwytane) - Mandragora : Mandragora - : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - : Mandragora (martwa) - : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - Król świń - Abigail - 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - Żaby Żaba - Żaba (uśpiona) - Żaba (martwa) - Komary Komar - Komar (schwytany) - Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - Monstrualna macka - Antyczny strażnik - Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - Przekładnie - Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - Broda - Kryształy Czerwony klejnot - Niebieski klejnot - Żółty klejnot - Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - Fałszywy Kazoo - Węzeł gordyjski - Gnom - Mały statek kosmiczny - Urwane kable - Kij i kulka - Korek - Guziki - Szczęka - Leżący robot - Wysuszona macka - 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - Zarażony tunel robaka - Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - Statua Maxwella - Fonograf Maxwella - Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - *Wkraczając w światło - *Wkraczając w ciemność - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - *Jeleniocyklop - " Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - Temperatura *Zamarzając - *Przegrzewając się - Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - *Deszcz (postać mokra) - *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - *Pełny ekwipunek - *Schronienie się pod drzewem - *Trzęsienie ziemi - *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:DLC